


Yoichi?

by AshofTheMoonDemonCompany



Category: Yoichi Can't sleep
Genre: Coz it's 3:49 am, I Can't Sleep, Im so cruel to him ;-;, Lol Why did I write this, Other, Sorry Yoichi, Vampire Turning, owari no seraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshofTheMoonDemonCompany/pseuds/AshofTheMoonDemonCompany
Summary: Dark green eyes peered at Yuuichirou. The pupils were slit, thin. "Y-Yuu? Is that you?" Yuuichirou looked and after a moment, gasped. "Yoichi? What happened?!"





	1. Where it all began

Yoichi opened the door, turning away from a fighting Mitsuba and Yuu. As Kimizuki yelled at them to shut up, Yoichi walked out the door and into the night. "Why can't they ever stop fighting," Yoichi muttered from under his breath. He walked to an abandoned building, sitting to think. After a few minutes, he turned to walk back, but as he did, a blow to his side caused him to stumble. "What the....Gekkouin! He summoned his bow, readying an arrow. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of silver flash past him. "Vampire?!" He turned and let loose the arrow, the green projectile hitting its mark. The vampire only chuckled, his sword gleaming in the moonlight. The arrow had shattered against the sword, it's green aura fading away. "Tch...!" Yoichi fired another one, only for it to hit the wall. A flash alerted him to his attacker, but as he turned, a gloved hand clamped over his mouth. Yoichi struggled, the hand only cutting off his air. "Argh....." Yoichi fell limp, unconscious, and he fell. Ferid Bathory chuckled, "Well, well well. What do we have here?"


	2. Yoichi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Yoichi gone too?

"Yoichi? Yoichi!" Kimizuki yelled for the brunette. "He hasn't returned all night..." Yuu shrugged it off. "Maybe he went to a different dorm? We were kinda loud." "No," Kimizuki replied, "He wouldn't do that just for you guys yelling." Mitsuba turned away from her breakfast, "He's probably sick of us, and moved to a different squad. He is on a higher level than you guys." Both Yuu and Kimizuki yelled, "NO I'M THE BEST" They both turned and looked at each other, each fuming to the point where their faces were red. Shinoa walked in, telling them both to stop and get real, "We all know I'M the best." Mitsuba turned to face her. "No, you're not. I'm the best, I've had better training than all of you!!" "Awww, Mitsu is so cute when she's mad," Shinoa cooed. "I'll kill you," Mitsuba replied, jumping up and summoning her weapon. "Tenjiriyuu!" The Demon weapon appeared, it's blade glowing a bright green and blue.

Meanwhile, deep underground, Yoichi groaned. He got up, and as he did, a female voice called out, "Welcome to Sanguinem, the underground Vampire city, and I am 3rd Progenitor Krul Tepes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi can't believe where he is, and doesn't know what will happen.

Yoichi turned, and saw a small female with pink hair, just like Kimizukis. "N-No way this is real," Yoichi trembled as he heard where he was. Suddenly, a flash appeared at Yoichi's hand. His bow appeared, and in a quick second, he let loose an arrow. The arrow flew to its intended mark, but the Krul was faster. She appeared behind him, and hit him hard enough to send him to the wall. Yoichi screamed as he heard his arm break on impact with the wall, it's noise loud enough to echo. "Now, human, tell me, where is Guren Ichinose?" Krul's voice echoed inside the huge chamber. Yoichi clutched his arm, "No! I will never betray my friends! If I die, so be it! I won't betray them, and they won't listen to you either, no matter what you do!" "Well then, will this make you talk?" Silence filled the air as her fist forced its way through Yoichi's chest. His eyes widened at what had just happened. His blood spilled onto the floor. Krul's eyes widened at the smell, and she dropped him. She slid a finger through the thick blood, and brought it up to her mouth to taste it. "Well, well, well. You have the blood of a Seraph. I guess I won't kill you then." She looked at him with a clear intent on what she was gonna do. Yoichi heard static in his ears, and his vision was going glazed. Krul crouched on his body, and bit her lip, blood slowing dribbling out. She looked at him, and brought her lips against his. Yoichi, had no idea what was going on. He felt something drip into his mouth and without a second thought, swallowed. His eyes widened as his body felt like it was on fire. He remembered a lesson back in training. "All it takes is a single drop of vampire blood to turn a human into one. And once you drink that, the process becomes painful, as your body is killing every cell to recreate new ones." His instructor told him.

Yoichi couldn't stand the pain, and he blacked out. The night was silent from there on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I felt a little more confident, so I went all out ( •.• )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is he?

Yuu yelled for the upteenth time, YOICHI WHERE ARE YOU?!"Kimizuki came over and slapped him in the head. "Idiot, he's not here at the compound!" Kimizuki looked at the destroyed Shibuya city. The old, crumbling buildings already had new plants growing around the battlefield. Kimizuki turned back to Yuu. Let's go see if the girls had any luck. Yuu saw them from a distance and ran there using his enhanced abilities. "Mitsuba, Shinoa, any- Whoa!" Yuu stopped mid sentence when he saw Mitsuba fuming. "Shinoa," Yuu turned to face the tiny girl, "What did you do?" Shinoa pouted "I didn't do anything! I just wanted a little fun, so I....pulled Mitsu's pigtail?" Shinoa giggled, as Mitsuba ran at her. "Tenjiryuu!!!" The huge demon axe appeared on her hand, and she swing wildly at Shinoa. "Awww, ready to have fun Mitsu~~?" As the girls fought, Yuu walked to Kimizuki after he disappeared for a while. "Where'd ya go?" Yuu asked. "To talk to Guren," he replied. He doesn't know where Yoichi is, either." "He thinks he got captured by vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

Yoichi awoke in a dark room. He sat up, wondering how he was alive. His throat suddenly get dry, and as he turned, he saw a glass of water. Yoichi picked it up, a drank. Almost immediately, he spat it out, the taste horrible to his mouth. "Nasty...." His voice trailed off as he stood up. He turned to the door, as walked out. He was in the vast chamber, before he blacked out. "You're awake!" An excited voice echoed in the chamber, it's echo too loud to Yoichi for some reason. His throat was worse now, and he could smell something delicious, mouthwatering. Yoichi turned to the aroma, only find it coming from Krul. He turned, and asked, "You smell...delicious." His eyes widened as he got closer to the aroma behind her. As he looked, he almost retcrhd at the sight. A young boy was dead, on the floor, blood leaking from his neck. "Why does that smell good," His mind asked. "You must be thirsty," Krul asked. "Yeah." He answered. "But I'm not drinking that. Do you have clean water?" He asked. "None of that's going to help you now, you're a vampire." Yoichi turned, stunned. "You can drink from you're Sire though, which happened to be-Krul was cut off as Yoichi bit into her neck, drinking deeply. Yoichi couldn't stop, the blood instantly curing the ache in his throat. He cried as he drank, knowing his friend would never forgive him for what he's become.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Ash, as expected lol, and Thank you for reading this! If you have any ideas for me, message me! I'd love to hear it!


End file.
